A Rose in War
by Shiroma Atsumichi
Summary: This is an IRL fanfic mixed with a bit of World War 2 (mainly World War 2). This is about me and my IRL crush, and a journey threw the deadliest was in human history (or bloodiest). Skip to chapter 3 or for to star romance, i recommend beginning since it leads up to it. (with all the same weapons) is happening. It is an Oc x Oc. NO LEMON, but there will be cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So if you've read my other story (If only she were mine) you'd know it's not finished yet, don't think I'm abandoning that story. I just decided to start a different story (one I've had on my mind before the other story) while I'm waiting for the poll to finish. This is a mixture of irl, made up characters, friends made up characters, and my real life crush. So I hope you like it. Also, at the end I will give you a kind-ah dictionary of hat foxy is saying (or what it means).**

Ethan's POV

I sit down on the couch, talking to Foxy. "Well, were of age." We had just turned 19. He laughed, "Aye," Then I heard a voice. "Hey Ethan, how's it going?" I turned and looked, it was Rose with Ashley. Rose had long redish brownish hair, blue eyes, she was basically every guys dream. Ashley had short brown hair, brown eyes, and always a smile. Foxy answered before I could. "It's going good lass." I laughed and nodded. "So, now that were 19, what are your plans for the future?" She stood there, "Uuuhhh, I don't know." Me and foxy laughed, Ashley gave a little giggle. She then looked at me. "Well what are your plans for the future Ethan?" I laughed; I knew she was trying to get revenge. Yet little did she know I knew exactly what I was ganna do. "Im ganna join the war," She looked at me, "What, what job?" I was surprised, Rose usually smiled. Yet what was even more surprising is Ashley wasn't smiling. "Im joining the air force." They just stood there, all we could hear was the people around us (we were in my martial arts studio 'Daughtry ATA'). "You guys okay." I quickly broke the silence. Ashley looked at us. "Yeah, were fine." Me and foxy could tell something was up. Foxy looked at me. "Well lad, we have to get home." Me and foxy shared an apartment.

(At the apartment) Foxy looked at me. "Ey lad, they act a bit weird to ye?" He had a point, "Yeah, they did seem a bit weird to me." He laughed, "Well, girls are a mystery." Foxy had his usual rum, while I had my usual Dr. pepper. I look at him, "So what are you planning to do in the military?" He looked at me. "Isn't it obvious lad, I'm ganna be captain of the USS Mangle." I remember him saying something about that. "The USS Mangle is a carrier right?" He nodded. He then got up and left, I just sat there. I sad there for what felt like hours, and hours, then my phone buzzed. I looked down, it was Rose. 'Hey Ethan, how is everything?' I typed, 'Good, same as earlier.' She took a couple seconds to respond, then she said. 'Well, can we talk.' I just stared at the phone. 'Ok, what is it.'

(A couple month later, after flight school) I walk on board the Carrier, staring at the amazing sight. Then I hear a voice, "Ahoy Lad, long time no see." I turned, it was foxy. "Hey foxy, haven't seen each other since before military training." He laughed. "Well, I told ye I'd be captain. WELCOME TO THE USS MANGLE." I laughed, "So has my beauty arrived yet?" He pointed toward a plane. "Right over there lad." I walk over to it, my pride and joy. It was a Vought F4U Corsair, I named it a Rose in War. It was fresh from the factory, only flown once. I flew it for my graduation flight. "Well lad, I'd like to introduce ye to ye flight." I looked at him with confusion, "My flight?" He walked me over to some cadets, also fresh from the academy. He pointed at them, "Lad, meet Johny, Alex, and Mike." I looked at them. "But I'm just as new as them, why am I getting a flight?" He just watched. "Lad, ye are the top of ye class, and they aren't as new as ye." He continued. "Mike, also known as the Killereagle, has five kills already." I immediately whipped toured Mike. "WAIT, FIVE KILLS! Shouldn't he be flight leader?" Mike looked at foxy with a huge grin. "Yeah, I have the most kills, shouldn't I be leader." I could already tell Mike was the cocky type, also one who starts trouble. Foxy glared at mike. "EY, shut it." He immediately stepped back. He then turned toward me. "Lad, ye are the flight leader, end of discussion." He then turned and left. I turned towards my flight. "You are dismissed." Johny and Alex saluted and left, Mike just snorted and left. I could tell Mike wasn't ganna be a friend to me.

 **Author note: Well everyone, here is chapter 1 of my new story "A Rose in War." If you have any questions pls comment and I will personal message you. If you're wondering if Rose is real, yes. She is actually real, we go to school together. Chapter 2 will come out soon, see yah.**


	2. Chapter 2- My new Life

**Authors Note: If you read this please tell me what you think. It says there will be romance, I promise there will be. But currently it's getting up to the action that will lead to romance. I hope you enjoy it.**

A crewman leads me to my quarters. I laughed as I walked in. "Ha, pretty much what I expected." It was small, plus what made it suck even more is it was just me. The only people I would really talk to was foxy and my flight. I quickly put away my belonging, which wasn't really much. All I had was a couple pairs of clothes, a couple pictures, paper and pens, and a book. Then I heard footsteps coming to my door, then it stopped at my door. I turned, It was Johny. He quickly stood to attention. "Sir, Permission to enter, Sir." I died laughing. "Dude, what was that… and why are you calling me sir, were the same rank." He still stood there. "You're the flight leader, Sir." I kept laughing. "Ok, you don't have to call me sir." I then waved for him to come in. "Nice view you got." He pointed toward the window. I turned toward the window, I never noticed it. I laughed. "Hm, guess I didn't see it." He laughed. "well foxy wants us on deck in a hour." I nodded. "Okay, I'll be there shortly. As he left I quickly grabbed my flight uniform, and started putting it on. Then I left for the mess hall to grab some food, I was told never fly on an empty stomach. Once I arrived I grabbed almost half of a loaf of bread, and started heading for the deck.

Once I arrived on deck I saw Alex, Johny, Mike, and Foxy were standing next to a plane. I quickly ran over. "Ahoy lad, just in time!" Everyone else was in their flight suite, but didn't have their gear. Then I saw a camera man. "So no flight?" Everyone laughed. "There will be a flight, but a picture first." I laughed an got in the group. Once the picture was taken I ran to my plane, quickly jumping in the cockpit. Then I went through the checklist and fired up my engine. Then I turned and saw Johny's plane shoot to life, then Mike's, then Alex's. The comm quickly shot on. "So Ethan, who's your wing man?" I sat there. "Uh, I guess Johny." Then I saw Johny's plane pull up right beside me. I punched my fist forward, signaling him to takeoff. I watched as the Corsair start rolling in front of me, so I followed. Once both planes were in the air, Alex's and Mike's followed. Once all planes were up and close I pulled up the mice. "Pull up to 1,500 feet, there we'll skim the edge of the clouds." I gently pulled back on the stick, watching as the three other planes followed in a single filled line.

We reached 1,500 feet, just above the clouds. I looked up. "Wow!" The sky was blue, the sun shined. It was just beautiful. My eyes stared at the sight, not moving. Then over the comm I heard a voice. "Like what yah see?" I shot back into reality. "Yeah, it's like nothing I've ever seen." Mike then shot onto the comm. "Well get use to it, you'll see it almost every day." "Yeah, but it's his first time above the clouds, give the kid a break." Alex said to Mike, no one seemed to like Mike. Johny then laughed and talked. "Yeah, not everyone has been into battle like you." I laughed. Then Mike snapped back. "Exactly why I should be flight leader." I laughed. "Mike, it's not how many planes you've shot down, it's also how mature you are." I heard Alex and Johny burst out laughing over the comm. Mike snorted. Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey, what do you say we do something fun?" It was quiet for a bit. "What kind of fun?" Alex said. He was the real mature one. "Why don't we play around a bit, do some trick flying?" I waited for a response. "Um, ok, let's do it." I pulled up to about 5,000 feet. "Ok, who's first?" Johny immediately responded. "OH, ME… ME…" I laughed. "Ok Johny, your up." He pulled off, he then did loop-di-loop. He then did nothing else and fell into formation. Alex came onto com. "That's all your ganna do? Whelp, my turn." He pulled off, going into a loop-di-loop. Halfway through and stop heading straight up. After a bit he pulled as hard as he can on the stick, putting is plane horizontally. He then did a sharp turn left and went back into formation. "Nice… well Mike, it's your turn." He just sat there. "Mike, are you ganna go." Still no response, so I went. I pulled off into a dive, heading straight down. I shot down through the clouds. I then pulled on my stick, putting my plane's nose to the sky. I shot up into the sky a bit in front of the flight. Eventually I was getting close to stall speed. I pulled my stick back again until my plane's nose was pointing straight at the flight. I then pulled my throttle back, heading slowly to the flight.

We land on the carrier a while latter. All of us, except Mike, Jump out of our planes and head to each other with huge grins on our faces. Johny jumps. "HAHA, THAT WAS AWESOME!" We all literally collide into each other. "OH MY GOD, THAT WAS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!" I laughed. Foxy walked up to us. "Lads, are ye all okay?" I laughed, "Yeah, were all fine." We then told him what happened. As we walked to the mess hall we laughed and talked, foxy walked with us. We talked about all the funny things that we could remember about our lives.

 **Authors note: So sorry if its not what you expected, but the juicy and love parts will come. If you've watched "The princess and the pilot" anime, its ganna be like that. The love stuff will start in chapter 3 or 4. Pls like and follow if you want the juicy part. Also pls comment.**


	3. Chapter 3- A new mission

**Authors note: So this chapter is about 2 months after the last one. The world changed quite a bit, Japan was now an ally. A new enemy rose with Germany and took over Europe, Afrika, and most of Asia. The U.S now owned Canada, a bit of South America, and Central America. The U.S had also become a monarchy society, as a government took too long to make decisions for the new war. I have nothing else to say so let's go!**

The flight bursts threw the clouds, smoke trailed Mike's plane and Johny's. I had a hole in my canopy, and Alex had a couple holes in his plane. We had just got out of a battle and started heading back to the fleet. I had scored 2 victories (victories means planes shot down) and put me to 31, I was now an ace. "Well Ethan, congratulations." Alex said over the comm. I had a huge smirk on my face. "Thanks, now all you need to do is catch up." Everyone laughed, I was the only ace. Mike had 3 more victories till he could become an ace. Johny came onto comm, "We have an ace and no victories have been scored on us, pretty good rep." Mike lightened up a bit. "Yeah, I'm only behind by four. No one lose a plane until I become an ace." Alex laughed, "And that also goes for you Mike." Mike had almost been shot down 3 times. Then threw the clouds the fleet came into view. "There she is, let's go." I turned my plane towards the fleet, soon trailing the carrier deck. I lowered my flaps, my landing gear, and my hook. 30 seconds passed, which seemed like 10 minutes. It was always like this. Eventually my wheels hit the runway. My body jolted forward, the hook caught the wire. I quickly raised my hook and taxied so the others could land. Then Johny's plane landed, then Mikes, then Alex's. I shut off the engine and hopped out. Other pilots from the battle ran up, one got a bottle of wine. Foxy walked up. "Ahoy lad, what happened in he battle?" I had the biggest grin on my face I couldn't wipe. "I got my 30th victory!" He laughed. "Ye are officially an ace, and I bet everyone here confirms."

A while after everything calmed down I laid down, almost instantly falling asleep. I then started to dream. (In the dream) Bullets flew threw my canopy, glass everywhere. I pulled on my stick as hard as I could, nothing happened. I pull more, still nothing. More bullets flew threw my canopy. "ETHAN, PULL UP!" That voice, it didn't sound like anyone from my flight, it sounded female like. More bullets shattered the glass, I felt something warm. I look down, a bullet had hit my arm between my hand and elbow. Another bullet hit, more glass shattered. Glass shards shot into my arm, leaving the left side of my canopy shattered in blood. "ETHAN, PUL… Ethan!?" Everything started going red, blood was starting to cover my goggles. I ripped of my goggles, throwing them into the floor. Then everything started going black. (the dream ended) I jumped up, drenched in sweat. Alex and Johny hovered. "Dude, you ok?" I sat there. "Yeah, I'm fine." They nodded. "Well, foxy wants you." I nod, hopping out of bed. I then walked out, heading for the bridge.

Once I arrived I saw tons of people. They weren't just from the carrier, but the entire fleet. There were even some from the U.S. I looked around for foxy. I eventually found him by the window, so I walked over. "He foxy, you wanted me?" He turned. "Ahoy lad, and yes." He motioned me to follow him. He led me to a different room, a more silent room. "Lad, they asked me for my best pilot for one of the most important missions yet." I sat there. "Ok, what's the mission?" He didn't talk, he just stared at a map. "Foxy, you ok?" He nodded. Then a guy came out of the shadow. "We need you to escort someone to _Lake Isla_." Lake Isla was a code word that very few knew; it was for a huge empire just under Asia. No one dared to challenge this empire, even the enemy. "They have agreed to aid us in the war and help defeat our enemy if the prince marries the princess." I sat there, "I know this is a dumb question, but who is the princess?" He laughed. "Fana de Moral." The 910th naval squadron, or the 'Pirate Fox Fleet as we called it, didn't get much info on the outside world. The only stuff we got was supplies, huge important news, and our missions and the info to aid. He then motioned me to come closer. "You will take Princess Fana to _Lake Isla_ in a new plane. It is nicknamed the Santa Cruze. It is a TSP-35. It is a two setter, small transport plane, that can go long distance and back without refueling, Its top speed in 700 miles an hour, 670 without breaking apart. Do you accept?" I nodded. "Ok then, the ship is arriving in a day." He started walking toward the door. I quickly stopped him. "Wait, the ship will be here?" He nodded. "We need to launch the ship from the main land, it won't launch from carrier." I nodded. Then foxy sent me to sack.

The next day the ship had arrived, I quickly ran to the main deck. Once I got there I was stopped by my flight and everyone else. Johny walked up to me. "Looks like you moved on beyond us." I laughed. "No, nothing like that… uh…" He stopped me. "It was a joke dude. Make us proud." I nodded. I said goodbye to Alex, Mike, and everyone else. As I walked through the gap between the crowd they hit my back, playfully. Foxy meet me at the entrance of the of the ship. "Well lad, see yah around." I nodded. "Hey, make sure my flight stays safe." He laughed and nodded. "Also, one thing lad, I hear the princess is pretty hot. Good luck lad." I nodded and left. I saw the entire crew of the ship waving bye as I left. I waved as the fleet went out of view. My new mission was starting to begin, it seemed like every second I'm doing something different. First it was high school, and then a navy pilot, than a pacific war ace, now it's carrying a princess to her soon to be husband. Now it's time to see what comes next.

 **Authors note: So it hasn't got to the juicy part, but it will next chapter. I will try to get the chapters longer, so see yah next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: So this is the chapter were Ethan meets the princess and starts his mission. I still have nothing to say really so let's start the story.**

The ship arrives; it docked not too far from Washington D.C. The U.S definitely changed; it wasn't as "free" as usual. It was like a medieval market with current technology. The colonel that gave me the mission walked in front of me. "Follow me." I nodded. As we walked through the market and docks people turned, stared, pointed, and whispered. A group of cute girls caught my eye, I turned and looked over. They smiled and waved. "Hi!" I waved back. Was I a hero to them, or an enemy? Then I saw a lit boy with his mom. "Mommy, mommy look, a pilot! I'm ganna become a pilot when I grow up!" I laughed. "I'm sure you will honey, and then you to will be a hero." That settled it, I was a hero to them. Then the colonel turned around. "Ethan, keep up!" I turned and ran.

We then took a train to Washington, arriving a bit later. A 3 star general was there to pick us up. There we were drove in a jeep to the castle, which was basically the white house. Then the general led me in. Once I entered the king was there to greet me. "Ah, you must be Lieutenant Ethan, Nice to meet you." I stood there. "It's an honor to meet you." He nodded and told us to follow. "So you're the one that's ganna fly my daughter to _Lake Isla_?" I nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled. "I presume you will take good care of my daughter?" I nodded again. "Yes sir, I promise she will arrive untouched." He smiled. He then stopped in front of the door. "Well Lieutenant, here she is." The door opened, and there stood a girl. I stopped right in front of the entrance. She glowed. She had long light bluish grayish hair, a straight face that held a beautiful smile, and light purple eyes. It's like time froze. Then the General came up to me. "Lieutenant, are you ok?" I didn't flinch. "Lieutenant!" I snapped back and shot to attention. "Yes sir!" He then walked away. Then the princess turned and looked at me. "Hello, I'm Fana." I relaxed a bit. "Hello my lady." She turned to the king. "Is this the pilot?" He nodded, then she smiled. "Ok." She then got up and left. I was then told to follow the general. He led me to a room I would be staying in till the mission.

I set my bag next to the bed and headed to the market. I quickly shot out the door, running as fast as I could without realizing I was running. Then 'THUMP' I had ran into something, not just something but someone. I looked around to see what I ran into… It was the princess. "MY LADY! ARE YOU OKAY." In my mind I was thinking "Well crap, I'm screwed!" She sat up and laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. You seem like you were in a hurry." I sat there. "I was? Guess I haven't got out of the naval habit." She sat there. "What's the naval habit?" I laughed. "What the people on the carrier I was on called the "Naval Habit" a war habit. When you're a carrier pilot long enough you grow a habit of running everywhere you go." She laughed. "Oh, I get it now. You are constantly running everywhere because there is almost always battle." I nodded. "Or you're heading to battle." She then looked confused. "Who would run into battle?" I laughed. "Soldiers, it's basically our job." She sat there. "Oh, my parents always told me we just defend ourselves." I almost died laughing. "What's so funny?" I stood up. "We do defend ourselves, yet that's only half of it. Well, I have to go." She stood up to. "Ok, goodbye." I nodded and left. Then I thought to myself. "Man, foxy was right, except she's more cute then hot." Then I left to the market.

I walked around in the market; I wasn't looking for anything just walking. I walked to a table. I looked at the towels they sold. I purchased a towel, and then a group came up to me. "Excuse us, but may we ask a question?" I turned around; it was a tiny group of female pilot trainees. What surprised me is they were my age. "Uh, sure." One stepped forward. "Are you a pilot?" I nodded, and then another one spoke. "What types of planes do you fly? I laughed a bit. "I'm a fighter pilot." It went quiet for a couple seconds. "Where did you server?" I smiled and started toward the ocean. "I served in the pacific." Then a group of male trainees came up. "Guys, what are you doing, come on." The girls glared at them. "Hold on, give us a minute." I laughed. "You guys are like brother and sister." The men saw me. "Uh, Sir!" They stood and saluted. I laughed. "You don't have to do all that sir stuff." They sighed. Then a boy walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Kal-el." I nodded, "Hi, I'm Lieutenant Ethan." Then they introduced themselves one by one. Then a guy walked up. "Guys, let's go." It was there instructor. "Well, cya." One said. "Goodbye, I hope we meet again." They nodded. I then walked back to the Whitehouse.

Once I arrive at the Whitehouse a Colonel is there to meet me, not the same Colonel. I walked up to him. "Um, hello." He looked at me. "Hello, the word is in, tomorrow you leave." I nod; I then walked to go to bed. The next day I quickly put on my flight suite and left.

At the flight line I saw the TSP-35 ready, fueled, and was being loaded up. I then saw the group of students I saw yesterday at the market, so I walked over. "Hello." A couple jumped, the others were not as surprised. Kal-el walked up. "Hey Ethan." Two girls followed, I didn't see them yesterday. "Hi, I'm Ethan." One stepped forward, she had red hair. "Hi, I'm Alabus, this idiots sister." She then leaned on Kal-el's shoulder. I laughed, then the other one walked. She had brown hair. "Hi, I'm Claire, Claire Cruze." I smiled. "Hello." Kal-el then spoke. "So Ethan, are you about to go on a flight or a mission." I nodded, then Alabus spoke. "Well will you be able to watch the princesses' plane takeoff?" I laughed. "Actually I can't." She frowned. "Why not?" I laughed. "Funny story, im the pilot." They stood there. "You get to fly the princess, lucky." I chuckled a bit. "Remember, I have to fly threw enemy lines." Then a car pulled up and Fana, the king, and a couple other people exited. I walked over to the plane and hopped into the cockpit. But the king stopped me and whispered into my ear. "Remember, get her there safe and untouched." I nodded. "You have my word." He nodded, and then helped Fana into the rear gunner seat.

A tiny bit later we were ready for takeoff. I taxied my plane onto the runway. The control tower radioed. "You are clear for takeoff." I slowly pushed the throttle forward, making the plane role faster and faster. Eventually we were up, so I level out the plane. "Well princess, say goodbye." I then heard her yell goodbye. A tiny bit later she talked over the comm. "Mr. Pilot, aren't you ganna say goodbye?" I laughed. "I got nothing to say goodbye to." It then went silent. Eventually we were out of radio contact with the U.S, and it started getting dark. I landed the plane. "We'll rest here for the night. Then we'll continue first thing in the morning." She responded about 15 second later. "Ok." I then hopped out and deployed the raft. Once the raft was deployed I helped the princess out and got the blankets. "Hurry up and get some rest, were getting up at about 5." She sat there. "Why so early?" I gave her blanket and set up a tiny emergency fire. "So we can get you there as soon as possible. And so we can get above the can before the sun can shine on us." She nodded. I then quickly cooked a tiny meal and went to bed. She slept on the raft and I slept in the plane.

 **Authors note: So it might not be much longer, but it's longer, I did my best. It might not seem like the romance started, but it did. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, pls comment and tell what you think.**


End file.
